Where's Buffy When You Need Her?
by artificial-cup-of-tea
Summary: It's Halloween and the residents of Storybrooke are getting ready for the festivities. Unknown to them, an ancient evil rests under the enchanted town, waiting and biding it's time, waiting for someone to say the magic words. A Swan Queen/Swan-Mills family Fanfic. I don't own anything. (Credit to Stephy for the killer title ;) )
1. Got up on the wrong side of the grave

Chapter One

_Deep underground, a dark ripple of force surged over a small velvet encased box. The earth trembled for a brief moment before the gold plated lock securing the box popped open. The lid of the box flew open violently, ancient hinges forgetting their rust. Blood red __vapours__ rose out of the box, __materialising__ into four dark figures. Three turned expectantly to the tallest of the group. He smirked slightly revealing the pointed tips of long fangs._

_ "It seems my friends, that someone…said the __**magic**__ words."_

* * *

**Earlier that day**

"Left a bit…no now right a bit…too far right! Really Miss Swan, do I have to do this myself?" The exasperated mayor took a step back and placed her hands on her hips. She looked up at the sheriff who was currently balancing on high ladders, pinning decorations to the front of the mayor's mansion.

"I don't have to help yanno, plus I don't see why you can't just wave your hand and put these up," Emma said as she climbed down the ladder, skipping the last two steps with one jump.

Regina narrowed her eyes before sighing, "I can't," she paused, her face softened, "I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic."

Emma shifted uneasily on her feet, looking down. Dammit Swan! She had forgotten about the no magic thing. She looked up at Regina's crest fallen face and felt guilt brewing in the pit of her stomach. She knew how hard the older woman was trying to be good for her son, _their_ son.

Regina started to busy herself with the remaining decorations.

"Maybe," Emma started, breaking the silence, "I could try my magic!" She smiled at Regina, gesturing her hands towards her.

Regina cocked a curious eyebrow and set the decorations in front of Emma. "Alright _saviour, _show me what you've got." Emma cracked her knuckles and stretched out her arms in front of her. Closing her eyes she tried to feel the magic, urging it to work. She felt a slight tingle in her fingers and opened her eyes, eager to see her magic at work. Patterned plastic fluttered feebly. Emma furrowed her brow in annoyance; it was her turn to put her hands on her hips.

Regina stifled a giggle, "Good…effort."

"Oh Ha-Ha," Emma stuck her tongue out in childish banter at the former Evil Queen. She smiled secretly to herself, happy to have fixed her previous screw up…happy to be the reason Regina Mills smiled.

"Speaking of Henry, where has he gotten to?" Regina asked Emma.

The blonde shrugged and answered, "He's around somewhere, gathering last minute props for his costume." Regina rolled her eyes, her son (egged on she suspected by the persistent sheriff) had begged her for a proper Halloween this year, trick or treating, decorations, the whole nine yards. She has even agreed to host a party for the town in the evening. Regina had relented despite her distaste for the holiday; I mean who did these kids think they were dressing up as wicked stepmothers, warts and all? It was insulting. Finally realising what she had just heard, she turned to her son's birth mother.

"You don't know where he is?!" she almost shrieked.

"Regina, chill out. Whatever he is someone will be looking out for him. The whole town loves him, he's fine," The saviour tried to calm Regina, she placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders and looked into the brunettes eyes, "Relax, have fun! It's Halloween! We take the kid trick or treating and then later we can let loose at your party!"

Regina's deep brown eyes met twinkling green ones and she smiled at the childlike excitement hidden underneath the colour. She wondered if this was the first time Emma had celebrated Halloween. She would still be excited of course to share this with Henry and to see him all dressed up. She wondered what Emma would choose to dress as for the party. Did Emma like to dress up? Whoa, stop yourself there Regina, the last thing she needed was her mind clouding up with impure thoughts of the saviour, thought maybe she could save them for later…

"Hey!" The sound of Emma's voice brought her back to reality, "You need to stop worrying Regina, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Henry Mills expertly weaved his way down into his mother's underground vault. He knew it had been wrong to sneak into the forbidden crypt, but all he wanted was something super cool to make his mad scientist costume the best! His mom wouldn't miss a vial or potion bottle would she?

Henry opened a heavy looking chest in his quest for costume awesomeness and came across a large, leather-bound book. He lifted it up and inspected the cover. Frowning at the strange symbols, he tried to figure out what they meant. It was a language he didn't understand.

"In-voc pat-patru," Henry struggled to form the words, "in no-noaptea de m-oorti," he paused and screwed up his face in annoyance; he had read lots of books, why was this one so hard? Determination came over him as he finished the verse, "pentru a ad-aduce lu-mea la un, un ca-capat."

As soon as the last syllable had left Henry's lips, he fell to the side as the earth shook underneath him. It didn't last long before ceasing. Henry jumped up and shot a scared look at the book still in his hands. He threw it back in the chest and closed the lid before running out of the vault as fast as his legs could carry him. His moms were gonna kill him.


	2. Trick orTrick?

**N.B: Hey guys **** Thank you so much for all the positive reviews and responses! A special thank you to my Swen Chat girls for all their support! **** It might seem, in this chapter, that I've gotten the number of visitors mixed up, but just bear with it, it should all become clear! **** Happy Reading! **** x**

* * *

Regina Mills elegantly moved around her kitchen making last minute checks on the food she had prepared for the party. Emma Swan watched her in a daze, mesmerised by the older woman's movements. She sighed inwardly to herself and tried to pinpoint the exact moment she had completely fallen for the mayor. The first instant she met her maybe? Emma chuckled, probably. She had known from the first threat that she was captivated.

It wasn't until recently, however, that she began to get closer to her son's adoptive mother. For the good of Henry they had agreed to spend more time with him equally, and more often than not this meant the three of them together. Not that Emma minded, just the three of them sounded quite nice…

"Miss Swan, if you continue to gawk at me, I might get the wrong idea." Emma snapped her eyes up to meet Regina's and she felt her cheeks redden instantly. Regina had moved to stand in front of Emma, across the counter.

"Sorry, I…er…I just zoned out there for a sec," Emma replied, hoping the other woman couldn't see the deep fuchsia colour she was now sporting.

Regina's lips turned into a sideways smirk at the effect she seemed to have. She was just about to test her influence further before the sound of the front door closing grabbed her attention. Both women walked into the foyer to see Henry running full pelt up the stairs.

"Henry! No running in the house! You could fall and hurt yourself," Regina warned at the disappearing boy. A head poked around the banister and smiled down at his two mothers.

"Sorry! Have to get ready! Trick or Treat in 5 minutes!"

Before either of them could reply, Henry rushed off again and left Emma and Regina alone. Emma looked down at her watch to check the time.

"Wow, the kid's right. Plus we should leave before dark," Emma said, moving to the coat rack to get her leather jacket.

Just as quickly as he had gone up, Henry came back down the large staircase. He wore an oversized white lab coat, large glasses and a grey powdered wig. Regina smiled proudly down at him.

"You look so handsome!" She glowed, licking her thumb and wiping a smudge off his face.

"Mom!" Henry groaned, ducking, trying to dodge another mom attack. He stood in between the two women; he looked up at them both with wide eyes and began to fidget. This was it Henry, tell them, they can help. He was just about to summon the courage when –

"I love the costume! It's really, really great!" Emma chipped in, she walked over to Henry and Regina, "You really got the angry mayor look down."

Regina shot a threatening look at Emma and pursed her lips.

"Get out the door Miss Swan!"

* * *

Later that evening, Henry walked happily down the street, a heavy bag of candy and fruit making him momentarily forget what he wanted to urgently tell his mothers a few hours previously.

A few feet behind, the two women walked side by side.

Emma pushed her hands deep into her jeans pockets and looked down, "He's having fun right? I mean, I'm- I'm doing this right?" she stuttered.

Regina peered sideways at her companion. The blonde looked truly nervous, a kind of nervous that Regina had only seen the blonde exhibit a handful of times; never when faced with danger, only when it came to Henry. Regina smiled softly, amongst all of the new arrangements for Henry, Regina had completely forgotten to consider that, while Emma was making new memories with her son, she had missed a lot of Henry's firsts.

The women stopped at the gate of a house Henry was at with other children from the town. Regina put her hand on Emma's arm.

"He's having a great time Emma,"

The use of her first name didn't go unnoticed. Emma looked at Regina's face with confusion, dusky hazel eyes smiled back at her. Wait, was that Regina caring? No it couldn't be, it was Halloween, not Christmas.

Regina turned away from the younger woman, looking round to find Henry; he was caught up swapping candy with what looked like a mini spaceman.

"So, what costume are you wearing tonight?" Emma asked.

Regina faced her, both eyebrows raised in query.

"Yanno, so we don't wear the same thing. That would be embarrassing!"

"Miss Swan, I very much doubt that there would be the slightest chance that _you_ and _I _would acquire the same outfit," Regina scoffed.

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled, aannndd she was back.

* * *

Shadows moved slowly, approaching the drain cover with care. The slight glow of the street lights shone down through the holes in the cover, letting the underground creatures know that it was time.

"Darkness has arrived my friends, and soon this whole town will know it."

* * *

Granny's Diner was nearly empty when a very excitable Henry Mills turned up with his mothers. The young boy raced to his grandparents who were having some food in one of the padded booths.

"Grandpa! Look at what I got!" Henry exclaimed and he held up his bag of treats.

David Nolan smiled at his grandson, sliding along in his seat to make room for the young boy.

"Emma!" chirped a happy Snow White who was sitting opposite her husband, "and Regina," she added, less chirpy, but she maintained her wide smile.

Regina forced a smile in reply while Emma reached down and grabbed some fries from her mother's plate and stuffed them into her mouth, answering snow with a muffled hello. A loud tut came from Regina, and she was just about to chastise Emma for exhibiting bad manners in front of their son when a loud, piercing scream from outside interrupted her.

Concerned eyes and worried expressions shot around the room before they rushed towards the door.

Three figures stood in the middle of the road directly outside the diner. One of them held a young woman up in the air by her neck, her legs kicking wildly as she struggled to breathe.

"Let her go!" Emma shouted at the aggressor, her gun pointed directly at his head. Regina ran to stand beside her, Henry with his grandparents, a few feet behind.

The creature twisted his lips into a cruel smile and gave a small chuckle, "Very well, it was you I wanted to see anyway." He threw the woman out of his hands with force; she hit the ground a few feet from Snow, who ran quickly by her side.

Immediate danger now appearing to be out of the way, Emma took a long look at the…-are they even people? - in front of her. The man, who had spoken, clearly seemed to be the leader. He wore a three piece suit minus the blazer, the crisp white shirt contrasting with the black of his waistcoat and a velvet plum cravat. Was this guy for real? He looked like an old, black and white, Hollywood…the man smiled widely and that's when Emma noticed the unnaturally pointed teeth…vampire? You have got to be shitting me. She looked at the other two behind him; one other man and a woman.

The man was muscular, with a bulbous face that had seemed to have seen quite a few fights. He was wearing a leather studded jacket, white tee and ripped jeans.

The female vampire stood further behind, see seemed to be watching the human crowd with hunger in her eyes. She had long auburn hair that just grazed her round breasts; a dark green evening dress hugged the rest of her slim frame. Emma forced her reluctant eyes away from the beautiful woman before turning to the vampire that had addressed her.

"Well congratulations, you found me – what do you want?" Emma growled at him, her gun still raised.

"Not you!" the vampire shot back, "You," he nodded to Regina.

Regina stepped forward and squared up to him, "Well at least you are aware of the proper authority here…now what the hell are you doing in my town?!" She clenched her fists by her side, fighting the urge to start fireball-ing these freaks.

The lead vampire smiled, pearly weapons glinting in the streetlight, "Oh my dear, soon it will be _our_ town."

"Not bloody likely!" David shouted forward from behind.

The female vampire moved her way forward, hips swaying. Her red lips pouted in thought as she sized up Regina, "She's yours? That's so unfair; she looks delicious, "she purred.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, turning her gun on the seductive woman, "watch it, she's not anybody's!"

The auburn woman licked her lips and looked Emma up and down, "Well I suppose you'll do, you do have a certain something," the female vamp blew a kiss at Emma, her dark eyes twinkling.

"Enough!" the lead vampire commanded; his voice darker and face twisted. He turned again to Regina, his face normal again, and bowed to her, "we'll be seeing each other again _very_ soon…oh and thank you little prince," he called down to Henry at David's side, "we owe this chance to you."

Before they could do anything, the three creatures shimmered and disappeared before Emma and Regina's eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!" Emma exclaimed, lowering her weapon and turning to Regina. The mayor stood face full of thought, she swivelled 180 degrees and quickly rounded on her son, who was now hiding behind his grandfather.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man," Regina didn't even raise her voice, which seemed worse. She raised her arm and pointed at the diner, "in!" Henry sensed her quiet anger and with his head low he walked into Granny's. Snow and David followed him, helping the injured girl.

Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"You saw that right? The teeth?" she asked the older woman.

"Yes I saw," Regina replied, "it looks like our son has been up to no good."

Emma holstered her gun and ran her hands though her hair, vampires? Christ this was going to be a long night. Where's Buffy when you need her?


	3. Know Thy Enemy

Chapter 3 – Know Thy Enemy

**Hey guys **** First I want to apologise for the wait. This last month I've moved home from Uni and job applications and grown up stuff and it's scary! Finally got this chapter done though **** thank you to everyone who's stuck with me and given me wicked reviews **** Enjoy guys! :)**

Back in the diner, Ruby is standing beside the seated injured woman.

"Here you go," she holds a cup of water up to shaking lips, "that'll help."

A crystal glass tumbler, filled with a golden brown liquid is set down in front of her.

"Now that will help!" Granny smiles across the bar at the shocked woman and her granddaughter.

On the other side of the diner, Henry Mills is sat, head hanging, looking at the floor beneath his dangling feet. On the other side, his grandparents are staring him down, but worse are this mothers, pacing around the table like sharks. Regina speaks first.

"Explain. Now! Why were those v -," She pauses, "those people thanking you?" She stops in front of the table, hands on hips.

Henry looks up with scared eyes, the stern glare of this adoptive mothers meeting him.

"Well I…I didn't mean to…I," he falters, looking to his other mother for help. Emma looks back at him with an encouraging smile.

"Go on kid,"

Henry takes a deep breath.

"I was only in your vault for a few minutes...,"

"My vault?!"

Emma rests a calming hand on Regina's arm, motioning for Henry to continue.

"…and well, I was looking for a bottle or something, something cool to go with my costume…and I came across this book…it had weird writing on the cover and I…," Henry stops, ears going pink as he finishes his confession, "I read it out loud… well I think I did, the words were hard…there was a rumble and I…" he looks up at his mothers and across to his grandparents, "I screwed up didn't I?"

Lips pursed, Regina flashes an icy stare at him.

"Oh kid, you have no idea," Emma says, squeezing his shoulder, bracing him for the onslaught.

The ex-Evil Queen rounds on her young son.

"You are in so much trouble. You could have seriously hurt yourself in my vault, there is a reason it is out of bounds! So irresponsible, I thought I raised you better Henry Mills, not to mention what in god's name you've unleashed, and that poor woman!" Regina looks like steam is about to come out of her ears. Emma notices the vein on her forehead begin to pop, that only usually happened when Regina was angry with her; 'you've really done it this time Henry...'

"Ok, so the kid messed up," Emma offers, looking between Regina and her parents, her hold still firmly on Henry's shoulder, "but we'll deal with it like we always do." Her gaze lingers on Regina longer than she intends; 'damn she is so sexy when she's angry…focus Swan, not the time!'

"Right!" David stands up, "We can bring whoever these guys are down!"

Regina snorts, 'always the bloody hero'.

"We need to find out more about them if we're going to face them, who-or whatever they are," Snow adds, determination across her face.

Emma turns to Regina.

"Book was in your vault, you know who they are?"

Regina shakes her head and runs her hands around the back of her neck, exhaling.

"I've never heard of it before, it could have been my mother's, just got caught up when I moved my vault here…" she trails off, brows furrowed in thought.

"And if it belonged to Cora, the only other person I can think of to know about something that dark is…"

"Gold," Regina finishes Emma's sentence and gives her a knowing look, "we have to speak with Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

The little bell above Mr. Gold's pawnshop rang loudly as the door swung open, a very distressed party entering. Mr. Gold looks up from his polishing, his welcoming smile meeting the impatient glare of Storybrooke's mayor; the confused but determined look of the Sheriff, and the ever-optimistic presence of the Charmings; young Henry Mills in tow.

"Storybrooke's finest, and what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold gives a wide toothy grin.

"No time for small talk Gold, I want answers!" Regina storms up to the counter, palm slamming flat onto the glass.

"That's all very well dearie, but I have to know the question first,"

Emma moves to stand beside Regina.

"Look, do you know anything about these new characters in town?"

She explains what Henry had earlier told them. At the mention of the book, Gold's eyes glimmer. He moves slowly to the bookcase on the left side of the shop and pulls out a large leather-bound volume. He struggles with the book, in one hand, slamming it down on the counter.

"Did it look something like this?"

Henry walks forward, eyeing the journal with a dark stare, "Yep, just like that,"

"What is it?" David asks.

Rumplestiltskin looks up at his company, clearing his throat.

"Essentially it's an old text, speaking of an ancient evil, sent to destroy the earth," Mr. Gold says simply.

Emma lets out a loud nervous laugh.

"So nothing to worry about then?" she adds sarcastically.

Snow and David look nervously at each other. Regina zones in on Gold, eyes narrowed.

"What do you know?"

Walking stick in one hand, Gold moves along the counter, clearing some space, with his other hand he flips the book open. As the cover hits the surface, a cloud of dust flies up and almost makes Emma sneeze; 'wow, doesn't this guy clean in here?'

Turning another page, Mr. Gold starts to explain.

"This book talks of primeval vampires imprisoned by a powerful warlock -,"

"You?" Regina cuts in.

Gold chuckles, "No, not me dearie, but thank you for the compliment," he smiles smugly at the Mayor. Regina rolls her eyes, opening her mouth to retaliate, Emma stops her.

"Petty magic fights later, crazy vampires now,"

Holding a hand up in a surrender position, Mr. Gold continues.

"The vampires, though imprisoned, can be released," the pawnshop owner nods towards Henry, "as they were this evening, by reading the text inscription on Halloween,"

Emma half laughs, looking around to her parents, Regina and back to Mr. Gold.

"You're shitting me right? Unholy demons coming back on All Hallows Eve? This town is ridiculous,"

"Need I remind you Sheriff Swan, that your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming? Or that your son's mother is the Evil Queen?" Mr. Gold comments.

"Former," Emma corrects him quietly, "former Evil Queen,"

Regina turns to the younger woman with a surprised look on her face, she can't help but give a soft smile.

"Regardless Miss Swan, the fact remains that anything is possible in a magical town. These vampires are here, and they mean business," Mr. Gold turns another page in the book to reveal a diagram with four sections.

"These symbols show that these creatures need to consume the blood of those who emulate their most prized qualities," pointing to each of the four sections, Gold continues, "Strength, Leadership, Seduction and Innocence."

Emma turns to Regina, "I guess that's what that guy vamp wanted with you, 'leadership' right?"

Regina nods and narrows her eyes at the open book, as if to absorb more knowledge.

David steps forwards with purpose.

"So that's what they want, how do we kill them?" He fires his question at Gold. Emma agrees with David's stance, moving instinctively to her gun holster. Both Regina and Snow sight at the father and daughter's talent for jumping straight into action.

"Unfortunately these vampires seem to be immune to the more, _traditional_ killing methods;" Gold answers, "stakes through the heart won't cut it dearie,"

Gold closes the book with a dull thump.

"However if they do not all succeed in drinking the blood from their victims before the night ends…they die," Mr. Gold finishes, placing both hands on his walking stick, he leans back and surveys the room.

"Ok then, we'll just keep them at bay until daytime," Snow White states, hopefully, "we already know one is coming for Regina, we'll figure out who the other two want and- "

"Three," Regina says barely above a whisper, "what the other _three_ want," raising her eyebrow at Gold, Regina turns to him, "You mention four vampires right?"

"That's what the text says dearie,"

Emma puts two and two together, catching up with what Regina is referring to.

"We only saw three outside the diner, one's unaccounted for," Emma confirms Regina's thoughts, exhaling deeply; 'what the fuck is going on here?'

Fingers tapping lightly on the counter glass, Regina chews her lip in thought, before turning her back on Gold and facing Emma and the Charmings.

"Alright, I hate to admit this but Snow's right. We need to keep them at bay until morning, fight them off, whatever it takes. We already know one target, all we can do is hope then don't stray far from each other. Once we have them focused on me, we just defend ourselves," Regina offers her plan to the others; Snow and David nod along, Emma listens intently.

"Mary Margaret and I will go back to the apartment and get our weapons," David states, Regina nods in approval before motioning to Emma, the Sheriff had the same idea.

"I need to get more gun clips…I left them at the mansion,"

"Fine. I'll head to my office, get the skeleton keys. If I were an ancient vampire planning an attack, I'd be somewhere abandoned; we'll need the keys to get in there,"

Everyone agrees with the plan and moves to leave the shop. Regina rounds on her son who had been unusually quiet until now.

"You, young man, are to remain at Granny's, with her and Ruby. Under no circumstances do you leave, understood?" Her voice is stern.

Henry nods, his embarrassed head hanging low. Before his grandparents lead him out of the door, he stops and addresses his mother.

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to cause all of this," tears begin to fill his eyes and Regina's serious face softens slightly, "I – I'm scared you'll get hurt," He shuffles his feet nervously.

Emma comes up behind Regina and kneels down to be on his level.

"Don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to her, I'll do whatever I have to to protect her, okay?"

For the second time this evening Emma Swan surprises Regina. The Mayor smiles down reassuringly at her son.

"Miss Swan is right. Even though I am fully capable of looking for myself… I won't be alone,"

Emma stands up straight; now level with Regina.

"I can show you how to shoot,"

"Magic," Henry pipes up, "I want you to use magic. It'll be to defend yourself and save the town, so it'll be good…" He looks up at both his mothers.

Regina smiles at the young boy. Her turn to kneel; she cups his chin in her hand, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you Henry. Now go! Go to the diner and be safe,"

Straightening up, Regina is pulled into a tight hug by her son, one little arm gripped around her waist, the other around Emma's. The two women's eyes meet for just a second, both enjoying the close moment with their son, with each other. Henry lets go and leaves with his grandparents. Regina tries to look away from the Sheriff but she finds she can't, Mr. Gold rouses her.

"I wish you all good luck," he smiles at them.

Emma furrows her brow.

"You're not coming to help?" she asks.

"Oh no dearie, not my fight. Devilishly handsome isn't a quality they're looking for."


	4. Strength

Chapter 4 - Strength

**Hey guys **** Again, I start this with an apology. This has taken me far too long and there is no excuse, I'm sorry. For those who have stuck with me, thank you so much, it means the world to me. For those who are just joining, welcome! Get comfy and snuggle down…its time for chapter 4…**

* * *

_**Storybrooke Apartment Buildings, 21:00hrs**_

Henry Mills, safe with a prepared and armed (with her trusty crossbow) Granny back at the diner, Snow and David make their way back to their apartment to prepare and arm themselves.

"I'm sure I left it in here – aha! Got it!" a triumphant Snow stands up from her crouched position over a large opened trunk at the foot of her bed. In her hands she holds a light-wood, yew longbow. Holding it in a taught, stretched out arm, she skillfully pulls the bowstring back to brush the side of her cheek delicately.

"Good to see all those years teaching kids hasn't made you lose your instincts," David addresses his wife from across the room with a charming smile, a heavy, silver handled sword in his right hand, his weapon of choice.

"Where'd you hide that, the umbrella stand?" Snow smiles back at her prince, bending down again in search of her quiver full of arrows.

Before either of them can speak or move again, their apartment door is kicked in viciously, painted wood splinters fly off in various directions, a shower of them spraying David in the face. Large feet in heavy boots walk into the room, cracking the damaged wood of the broken door under their weight.

"Knock, Knock,"

Snow stands again, spinning, looking at her unwanted guest. The muscular vampire from earlier smiles back at her, pointed teeth making the smile even more wicked than its intention.

"This is the part where you say 'who's there'," he steps further into the room, his accent a smooth, southern drawl.

Charming moves quickly, bringing the sharp edge of his blade to rest against the thick neck of the vampire.

"Get out," he orders through gritted teeth.

The vampire puts his hands up in mock surrender, the leather of his tight jacket squeaking as he does.

"Now is that any way to greet a guest? Where is all this Maine hospitality I've heard all about?" He grins again, the yellowing of his teeth now visible to David, but he's more focused on his fangs.

"You're not a guest, you're a monster and you're not welcome here," David continues; his weapon still raised and ready. The vampire laughs.

"I guess I was right to choose you, you're bravery is potent… I can smell it on you," the vampire flares his nostrils, his tongue flicking out to taste the air, "you're strong, that's good…I need your blood," his gaze moves to Snow, her eyes narrowed at him, the whites of her knuckles visible from her grip on her bow, "Is this the little lady you're protecting? She's pretty,"

Snow quickly reaches for an arrow and draws it, the tip aimed directly at the vampire's temple.

"I don't need protecting…and I hardly ever miss," Snow retorts. The vampire's eyes widen, he can sense her courage now too. His eyes darken, black circles look back to David and his mouth twists into a snarl.

"Neither do I."


	5. Seduction

Chapter 5 – Seduction

**Annnnnddd chapter 5 **** YAY! Just a warning, it gets a little heated in this one, nothing too crazy though. Also a warning for a tiny, tiny bit of potentially unwanted sexual attention, It's small but I don't want to upset anyone **** I'm also aware that I haven't been putting up a disclaimer, so here it is , I don't own anything, please don't sue me. ENJOY! Cheers to Rebby for being my wonderful beta **

* * *

_**108 Mifflin Street, Mills Mansion, 21:00hrs. **_

The foyer of the huge mansion was dark when Emma Swan opened the front door and entered, that was a few minutes ago. Currently she was patting down the walls, looking for a light switch.

"Where is the damn thing?" she mumbles to herself, cursing as she knocks into a small table holding a lamp.

"Goddammit Regina, we need to work on your Feng Shui," fumbling with the lamp she manages to switch it on, bathing the hallway in a golden glow.

Emma moves towards the bottom floor study, remembering she left her gun clips there while she was helping decorate the mansion. Her efforts seemed to have worked, the plastic decorations gave Emma the feeling she was being watched.

Opening the top drawer of Regina's desk, Emma breathes a sigh of relief as she reloads her gun and clips her extra ammunition to her belt. 'Now I feel a little safer, it might not kill them, but I'd like to see those vamps move with lead smashing through their skull'.

The drawer closes with a soft click and the sheriff leaves the office, shutting the door quietly behind her. Her phone in her hand, her thumb scrolls quickly down to 'Regina'. She is about to press the green call button when a voice reaches her, a soft purring that seems to fill her ears but not the room.

"And so I finally get you alone,"

Emma's head snaps up sharply, her eyes darting around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. It doesn't take long for her gaze to fall upon a figure across the foyer. It moves out of the shadows and into the soft light of the lamp. Emma swallows and automatically reaches for her gun. The female vampire lets out a quiet chuckle.

"That little thing won't do you any good, dear,"

"Yeah? Well I like my chances," Emma draws her weapon and holds it steady.

The vampire steps forward, towards Emma, her green, figure hugging, velvet dress seeming to sink into her curves more now in the low light. Biting her lip, sharp fangs on show, she stares directly into Emma's eyes, green meeting black.

"You don't want to hurt me pet…I don't want to hurt you," she pouts innocently, still edging closer.

Cocking her gun, Emma steadies herself on her two feet, "How come I don't believe you?" She tries desperately to keep her eyes on those dangerous teeth, and not on her ample breasts and tight figure. Brushing her auburn hair over her shoulder, the vampire's appearance changes right before the sheriff.

Emma blinks, hoping the brief darkness will fix her vision, because what she's seeing isn't right.

"Emma?"

The saviour's arms waver; not wanting to point her gun at the new person in front of her.

"R-Regina?"

A distraught mayor rushes towards Emma, the gun lowers in confusion. Tentative fingers stroke and check Emma's cheeks.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

"I um… she didn't –what?" Emma stutters, puzzled.

Regina smiles sweetly at Emma, tilting her chin up to look at her, "Well you seem alright,"

The blonde woman finds it hard to speak to the uncharacteristically tactile mayor… 'This is wrong; Regina is never this nice to me'.

"Let's go, before she gets back," Regina takes Emma's arm firmly in her hand, attempting to lead her towards the front door.

"No, wait!" Emma plants her feet and holds back, "this isn't right, you're not Regina...my Regina…this is a trick,"

The brunette spins on her heel, closing the space between her and the bemused sheriff.

"_Your _Regina?" a smirk forms on the mayors lips, "you're right, I'm not… but I could be…"

"What?"

A dark hunger exudes from the mayor as she backs Emma against the nearest wall.

"I could be all yours dear…I've seen the way you look at me across rooms, how your breath hitches if I brush past," One hand flat on Emma's chest, Regina pins her gently as the blondes back hits the wall. Red tinges creep up into Emma's cheeks, her breathing heavy and senses clouding.

The older woman takes a long look at the blonde, her tongue darting out to lick slowly along her own bottom lip.

"Only a fool would miss it…and trust me Miss Swan, I am no fool,"

Emma's mind screams for her to move, but her body betrays her, enjoying the sensation of the mayor's pressed against her at long last.

"I can taste your desire dear…your want…your need," Skilled fingers dance their way up Emma's arms, tracing patterns on her shoulders. Emma looks from Regina's hands, to her lips, to her eyes; a journey her gaze had travelled many times before. But never with Regina this close, 'well there was that time at the mine…' Her thoughts are cut short however; the brunette is so close now, her breath tickling the skin of Emma's lips.

"And now you've got me this close…what do you want to do Sheriff?"

Emma's eyes flutter closed. She's thought about what she would do countless times. About Regina's lips close to hers, on hers, kissing wantonly, in desperate need. About hands searching the older woman's figure, fingertips sinking into flesh and exploring… 'But this isn't Regina…

One chaste kiss is placed on her right cheek.

'This isn't real.'

Another on her left.

'But it _feels_ so real.'

Butterfly kisses trail down her neck now, with each kiss they get firmer, lips sucking slightly. A whimpered moan leaves Emma, a second one building in her throat. The dark haired woman smiles at the effect she's having on the sheriff, and if Emma Swan had her eyes open, she might have just seen two pointed teeth click into place, as the mayor moved in on her neck, one more time.


	6. Leadership

Chapter 6 – Leadership

**Hellloooo there. Hope everyone had an ace Christmas, and I wish everyone A Very Happy (and hopefully Swan Queen) New Year ****. Again, this is taking me far too long to update, so cheers for still being here if you are, and welcome if you are just joining us! This chapter still takes place at the same time as the previous two chapters, just a different location, time will resume soon! It's a Regina chapter, she's my favourite to write and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing! **

* * *

_**Storybrooke Town Hall Mayor's Office, 21.00hrs. **_

Heels click on the marble tiles; the sound echoes through the long corridor as the Mayor of Storybrooke makes her way quickly to her office. As she reaches the locked door she takes out her keys, her breath catching slightly now she's come to a stop… 'Why didn't you just 'poof' there?' She hears Emma ask in her head. Smiling to herself at her imaginary sheriff, Regina opens the door and enters the code on her security system, Henry's birthday. Flicking the light she turns and finds an unfortunately familiar face sitting behind her desk. With his perfectly polished shoes resting on the edge of the table, the well dressed vampire Regina had met earlier, leans back, relaxed in her chair.

"Well do make yourself at home,"

"Good evening Mayor Mills, I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get you alone," his voice is cool and polite, a beaming toothy smile greeting her, "it is quite difficult to pry you away from the tough blonde."

Regina gives a dark chuckle, "Tough? Miss Swan may exude an impressive physical presence…" She pauses, bringing her hands together in front of her body, taking a powerful 'politician' stance, "but make no mistake, she's not your main threat."

The vampire stretches and flexes his long fingers.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Regina quips, her hands now held more loosely.

"Forgive me Madame Mayor, it's not your fault… humans bore me…small, feeble, little minds but not to worry, it's not your brain I'm after,"

"No…it's my blood…do you really think I'm going to just let you take it?" Regina asks, an eyebrow quirked in query.

"Oh no, I am fully prepared to battle for it,"

Something once quenched within Regina, suddenly comes rushing back. A smirk plays on her lips, her fingers twitch and twirl, a crackling ball of fire appearing on her palm. The electric buzz she had once felt for battle, for destroying, rushes back like warm blood through her veins. Narrowing her eyes, she awaits his first move.

Slowly, with an amused sneer, her fanged foe stands and adjusts his cufflinks. He bows, as gentlemen before a duel. Regina rolls her eyes.

"Anymore clichés you'd like to visit or are we just going to get on with this?" the annoyance in the mayor's voice clear.

"Ladies first…"

Tired of waiting, Regina throws her first fireball directly at the vampire's head. With movements so swift her eyes miss it, he dodges the attack, the curtains adorning the window behind the mayoral desk catching alight. Now appearing on Regina's right side, he flings her with brute strength across her office, her body smashing over the leather sofa and into her glass coffee table. Rising to her feet, Regina brushes shards of glass off her slightly ripped suit, running her bruised hands through her hair, fixing it back into perfect position.

"Was that entirely necessary? This is Armani…"

Throwing her hands in the air, fingers splayed, an invisible force surges through the air and pushes the male vampire back violently against the opposite wall. His back cracks against the wallpapered concrete, his body slouching down into a heap on the ground.

Peering over in slight victory, Regina slowly moves towards the vampire, supposedly unconscious on the floor. Her steps are slow; she can hear her heart thrumming in her ears, the fire, dancing shadows across the side of her face.

What happens next flashes by so quickly, Regina doesn't see, but only feels a soft sting on her left cheek. No longer a crumpled body on the floor, the male vampire now stands in front of Regina, a small dagger in his hand, thin crimson ribbons dripping down the blade. Bringing her hand up quickly to her face, she delicately runs her fingertips across the open wound, a small slice following her cheekbones.

"I've rather grown out of the…primal vampirism methods of blood drinking. The old 'fang in neck' act is just too time consuming for me now." He brings the blade to his lips and draws the tip of his tongue up the sharp edge slowly, savouring the taste of Regina's blood as if it were vintage claret.

Regina's world goes black for a brief moment, her body weakened as soon as her blood trickles down his throat, caressing his taste buds. Her mind clearing, she focuses back on her attacker.

"You Bastard," she spits at him.

He licks his lips and smiles at the former fairytale Queen.

"Count yourself lucky, my brethren won't have given your friends such a fair fight…I sense them, their strength returning, their earthly presence strengthening in my mind's eye. One more victim to be sweetly siphoned and our mission is complete…but that should be over soon, the Innocent is always the easiest to overcome," he finishes his threat with a twinkle of evil in his eye.

Regina's mind works overtime 'Strength, Leadership, Seduction, Innocence…Innocence, the last blood to be consumed is that of an innocent…Think Regina!' Her thoughts are interrupted by a low chuckle.

"Tell me Madame Mayor…do you think your son will scream?"

Regina Mills felt her heart sink to her feet.


	7. Innocence

Chapter 7 - Innocence

**HI GUYS :D I want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed this so far, It means so much that people even take the time to read, never mind comment, so thank you so so much. Enjoy Chapter 7 **** xx Megan. I don't own a thing, please don't sue me. **

* * *

_**Granny's Diner, 21:15hrs.**_

A huge burger and plate of fries is set in front of Henry Mills. He smiles and thanks Ruby but doesn't touch it…he's not hungry. His stomach is tight with guilt, his head hurting with worry about his moms and grandparents, 'It's all my fault…I brought those vampires here'. Ruby brings him a hot chocolate now, sprinkling extra cinnamon on it, giving him a sympathetic smile before disappearing into the back.

"Can I sit here?"

Henry turns to face the source of the small voice that's just spoken to him. His eyes meet a small boy. He's wearing a homemade Halloween costume, his hair long and shoulder length. He's pointing to the stool beside Henry at the bar. Henry nods and moves his grey wig out of the way for the boy to sit.

"Why aren't you wearing your costume anymore?" he asks Henry.

"I'm not in the dressing up mood," Henry replies sadly.

The little boy looks dejected; he shuffles in his seat and looks down at his legs dangling from the high chair. Henry pushes his plate towards his companion.

"Here…you look hungry,"

The boy nods and smiles thankfully.

"I am… I'm Bram,"

"I'm Henry,"

Bram's face lights up a little, but his eyes seem sad.

"Are you ok?" Henry asks Bram, his voice concerned.

"I'm scared. I was out trick or treating and I went too far by myself, I saw those scary people…and… I want my mom and dad," Bram starts to cry, he buries his face in his small hands. Henry puts an arm around the small boy's shoulder.

"It's ok. My mom's are on it, they're going to save us. Good always wins."

Bram sniffs loudly and slowly raises his head. His little tear streaked face blotchy.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Henry nods.

Looking around the almost empty diner, Henry frowns, turning back to his new friend.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know…I got lost…will you help me find them? They might be at home,"

The chance to redeem himself and be a hero appears to Henry…he checks the diner one last time to make sure Ruby and Granny are occupied. He jumps off his seat and takes the boys hand.

"Let's go,"

Bram stands and follows Henry to the door.

"Do you think we can find them?"

"Oh yeah, finding people's kinda in my blood,"

* * *

_Buzz Buzz_

The noise feels like elephants stomping around her brain. Groaning in pain, Emma slowly opens her eyes and tries to stand.

_Buzz Buzz_

That sound again. 'What?...Whoaa!' as she stood, her knees started to buckle. Holding herself up against the wall, Emma rubs her head, feeling woozy. An uncomfortable agony echoes from her neck, brushing her fingers over the source of the ache they come away with traces of her blood dipping into the ridges of each tip.

"Fuck,"

_Buzz Buzz_

It clicks with Emma where the buzzing is coming from. Still leaning against the wall, she pushes her hand into her front pocket and pulls out her phone. Caller ID: Regina Mills.

"Hello?" Emma answers the call, her voice groggy.

"Emma! Emma…its Henry, they're after Henry!" the panicked voice of the mayor drills into Emma's eardrum.

"Wait, what? Regina, slow down…"

"Henry…the smug vampire at my office said…Emma our son is in danger…"

Emma didn't need anymore explanation.

"Ok. I'll meet you at Granny's,"

Hanging up, Emma surveys the empty mansion foyer quickly, her eyes not taking long in finding her discarded gun. Fully arming herself again, the sheriff steadies her balance and heads to the door, pushing her dizziness aside, her face is determined; she has some vampire ass to kick.

* * *

It's cold outside and Henry wishes he brought his coat. There's a breeze making the hairs on his arms stand on end. When he and Bram had left Granny's, Bram told him his home wasn't far, just a few streets away. The little boy turns the corner, with Henry right behind him. The glow from the moon lights the street up, but even without it Henry knows where he is. Looking up he sees the large clock tower above the library. Henry stops.

"Are you sure this is the way?"

"Of course I am."

Increasingly unconvinced, Henry continues to follow Bram, but slower. Bram comes to an abrupt stop in the middle of the road, standing completely still.

"Bram? What's the matter?" Henry asks tentatively, he stops behind his new friend.

"I told you Henry, I'm hungry,"

"Maybe we should have wrapped the burger and brought it with us-"

"That's not where I'd obtain my nutrition…"

Henry hesitates, confused.

"Like you said Henry, It's in your blood,"

* * *

Heavy footsteps hit the ground as Emma runs to the diner. Approaching she sees Ruby and Regina standing outside, Henry's mad scientist wig in Ruby's hand.

"What's happening, where's Henry?" Her green eyes are wide and searching as she joins the other two women.

"I don't know Em, I left him at the counter and when I came back he was gone, he left this," Ruby holds his wig up.

Emma turns to Regina, her suit is torn in several places, a long cut on her cheek; 'she was attacked too' she realises.

"Miss Lucas is going to use her abilities to track him," Regina explains the plan.

"I have his scent," Bringing the grey wig to her nose again, Ruby starts walking, Emma and Regina swiftly follow.

As they walk Regina lets her gaze shift to her right, falling on the sheriff. She notices a small patch of dried blood on her neck, narrowing her eyes; Regina locates two puncture wounds… a bite mark.

"One of them got to you." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Emma replies, she shoots a look at the brunette, "the female followed me to your house… she bit my neck, I guess tradition's important to her."

"How did she get close enough to you to bite?" Regina's voice is demanding of an answer, Emma pauses… 'Is that jealousy?'

"I uh – well she um…" Emma stutters, trying to think of anything else to say other than the truth.

Regina's lips purse as she watches Emma stumble over an answer.

"She seduced you," that wasn't a question either, "Really Miss Swan, was a plunging neck line all it took?"

Emma wasn't jumping to conclusions now; that was definitely jealousy. Regina's stride lengthens and Emma runs a little to keep up.

"How did you know that?"

"The leader of their little crew came for me, the brute was clearly after strength…process of elimination dear, although I understand why simple detective skills shock and elude you, _sheriff_," Her words are harsh, her jaw set and her face stubborn; an expression Emma knows all too well.

"Hey! What did I do?" Emma defends herself, "So she got some of my blood? By the looks of your cheek he got some of yours too, I'm not the only one who failed…"

Regina stops and turns, her hand raised with her index finger pointing straight at the blonde, mouth open ready to fight back.

"Hey!" Ruby shouts at both of them, "This isn't helping Henry! I have him; he's down this way,"

Without another word, the women sprint down the moonlit street.

* * *

Under the clock tower, Ruby, Regina and Emma find two small figures standing in the dark.

"Henry!" Emma calls as she runs up to him and a boy she's never seen before.

"Mom!"

Before Emma can reach him, the small boy stretches his hands out and throws Emma back through the air.

"What? No! Mom!"

"Emma!" Ruby calls and kneels beside her, helping her to her feet again.

Regina stalks forward with her hand reached out for her son.

"Henry, come away from him, now!"

Henry turns to Bram with hurt eyes.

"I was trying to help you to find your family!"

"And you did little prince," a cold voice rings out.

The three vicious vampires, united again, join the party. The head vampire stands calmly with his hands folded in front of him. The female and muscular male, are just behind him, their dark eyes catching the light from the moon dangerously. In a swift movement, the small vampire grabs Henry by the neck and drags him backwards. His face is now contorted into evil, his strength far beyond his size.

"No!" Regina cries out.

A powerful hand resting on Henry's jugular, Bram can feel his pulse, he licks his lips at the thought of his sweet, hot blood, he can physically hear the liquid pump around his body, its sound almost deafening with Henry's heart beating faster with fear. Henry's eyes expand with panic, his voice restricted.

"It's over. Henry's blood is all we need and then this town, and this world, is ours," the older vampire declares.

Emma draws her gun and points it at his head.

"I don't think so, let him go now…or you'll become a pincushion for these bullets,"

"Still feisty Emma?" the female seductress purrs out at her, "How delicious,"

Regina snarls and conjures a fireball, stepping forward, Ruby close behind her.

"Enough games! We are never going to let you harm him, so let go of my son!"

All four vampires click their teeth into place, the leader tilting his head to each side, his tendons cracking.

"You want the boy? Come and take him… or at least try," he challenges.

Emma cocks her gun and Regina's hand pulses with a swelling flame.

"Miss Lucas, if you would…"

Henry watches in awe as his mothers advance, a growling wolf now by their side, leaping towards the quartet of vampires with a single bound, her teeth bared.


	8. End of one thing Beginning of another

Chapter 8 – The end of one thing and the beginning of another.

**Hello darlings **** it's so late, my laptop gave out and work has been crazy! But it's here! Yay! There's going to be one more chapter after this, a closing epilogue and then that's it for this fic. A big thank you to everyone who's read so far and stuck by me and this story! Enjoy this action-packed chapter 8. All mistakes are my own **

* * *

The soles of Henry's sneakers start to burn on the tarmac as he's dragged backwards by Bram, trying in vain to plant his feet and fight against his captor. His voice and breathing are still restricted by the forceful hold around his neck, sweaty panicked hands grab wildly at the strong pale fingers.

His adoptive mother is just to the side, half of her attention on her son, the other half on the leather-clad, burly vampire, advancing on her quickly.

Regina throws fireball after fireball in his direction, they seem to barely singe him. He sneers at the Queen, showing yellow teeth and raising his arms to shield against the magical flames, his pace accelerating.

Thinking fast Regina magically lifts a nearby mailbox and throws it with invisible compulsion. It flies through the air; such a small item is easy for the vampire to deflect. It bounces off his raised forearm and smashes into a broken street light, the post almost breaking in two, electricity sparks showering down on both of them and the road.

Loud bursts of noise and light erupt from Emma's gun as she walks towards the head vampire, her own battle to face. While normally and excellent shot, each bullet seems to veer past his head, defying physics laws and circling around him as if warded off by a force field. Not deterred, Emma continues to fire rapidly, aiming at the vampire's whole undead body, willing a shot to hit – 'just one goddamit!'

Pulling the trigger in quick succession, the hollow clicks let Emma know she's out of ammo.

"Fuck!"

Pulling a new magazine out of her jean waistband, the sheriff expertly empties her gun, the useless clip hitting the ground, a full one slotting into place.

As Emma reloads, the vampire see's his chance and advances, shifting through the air so fast his form seem to glide.

Just as Emma's gun rises again, he's at her, zooming past her, on her left, on her right, left again, right, bruising her arms and throwing her off balance, thrusting her hard onto ground.

Deep growls rumble from the vicious wolf approaching the female vampire.

"Oh honey… this isn't a good look for you," the seductress mews at Ruby.

Ruby bears her full set of teeth, danger dripping from each eye tooth. Leaping in a great bound, her broad paws plant on the evil woman's shoulders, her strong weight sending them both crashing down.

Ruby's sharp claws rip through the green silk of the vampires dress, slashing through her pale skin, but no blood flows.

"Argh! I hate wolves!" the vampire screeches, her long red fingernails sinking into Ruby's flesh before shimmering away, leaving bright red ribbons to matt her fur.

Ruby howls loudly in pain, the sound carrying to Henry who only watches as his friend and parents can fight hard to save him, to be heroes. 'You can be a hero too Henry…'

Locking his jaw in determination, Henry takes the deepest breath his constricted throat will allow and summons strength, lifting his foot and slamming it as hard as he can onto Bram's. The young demon is taken by surprise, giving Henry enough room to wriggle free and sprint to the injured wolf.

His escape doesn't go unnoticed.

"NO! GET THE BOY! BRAM MUST CONSUME HIS BLOOD OR THE PROPHECY FAILS!"

The lead vampire bellows in frustration across the battlefield, moving towards Henry. The newly appeared auburn vampire rounds on Ruby again, who has circled to stand in front of Henry, ignoring her pain and protecting him.

No longer under attack, Emma sucks in much needed air, replenishing her brain with oxygen, trying to think clearly, to think of a plan. Discarding her gun, she winces as she stands, 'bullets don't work'. Her eyes move from the angry wolf guarding her son to Regina, using her magic to push back the vampire made of muscles.

Then it hits her.

Magic.

Regina gathers a large purple force-field around a parked car, lifting it high, causing the vampire to look up, distracted by the glow. He only realises the car is falling at him when he's buried under a box of metal.

"Regina!"

The mayor's head turns swiftly to the blonde running towards her, her stomach churning with anger as she sees the large welts forming on her face from the vampire attack.

"Regina! Magic! Let's use that to win!"

Regina's lips purse together.

"Thank you Miss Swan, I never thought to use magic, you've saved us all (!)"

Emma doesn't react to the sarcasm, shaking her head she continues to explain.

"_Our_ magic! These creeps need to drink Henry's blood before the morning, lets do what we did in Neverland with the eclipse except bring the sun up earlier…the night's over and they lose," her plan spills out, her face filled with hope.

Regina bites her lip calculating, her eyes darting to Henry and Ruby.

"No… we can't risk what eliminating the full moon will do to Miss Lucas," she sighs, helplessly looking at Emma. Regina's deep brown eyes rest on twinkling green and for just a second, the din calms, everything moves slow and Regina feels her heart pound that little bit faster.

"Unless…"

Emma's eyes widen.

"Yes? Unless what? We need to do something now!"

Regina purposefully looks away from the blonde.

"You're onto something with the sun, if we both try, maybe we can create sunlight pure enough to destroy them,"

"But you heard Gold, these vamps are super old school, the usual weapons don't work…they're too powerful, what magic can beat that?"

Regina swallows her fear and connects their gaze once more.

"Emma…what's the most powerful magic of all?"

The brunette's voice is shaky as she poses the question; a nervous smile graces her lips. Emma's mind filters through her previous encounters with magic, trying to pinpoint what could help them here, but her heart has already found the answer.

TRUE LOVE

"Let's do it!"

Regina lets go of the breath she was holding, saving her son her mission now. Standing in front of Emma, she lifts her hands and motions for the sheriff to follow suit, closing distance between them, Regina places her palms flat against Emma's. Emma's cheeks flush bright red at the contact.

"Focus Miss Swan…feel the light energy, will it to emit,"

Tingles start to run up and down each of Emma's fingers, excitement builds in the saviour as sparks start to flicker. Slowly, the two women separate their hands; a pure white light hovers between them both.

The upturned car is thrown violently to the side, smashing though the glass window of a shop. The muscle bound vampire, seething with anger, runs full pelt at Emma and Regina.

"Now Emma!"

In perfect unison, the two mothers turn their hands and project the beam of magic sunlight directly at the vampire. The light hits him square in the chest, disappearing into him. A dark ball of energy reappears in its place. The large vampire watches it with confusion. Without warning, white beams of light break through the dark, evapourating the black energy into nothing, the muscular vampire bursts into a cloud of dust, this leather jacket all that's left.

"NOO!"

The injured voice of the head vampire echoes, strangled cries of loss.

Emma and Regina aim their magic at him now, it smashes through him refracts to the female vampire. Both watch in dreaded awe as their own dark souls float before their eyes, sunbeams leaking through, consuming the evil, reducing them to nothing but ash.

While his family disintegrates, Bram takes his chance and pushes a weak Ruby aside with inhumane strength, his eyes red with threat, his hands outstretched for Henry. Henry watches as light fills Bram's dark eyes, the magic striking him too. The infant vampire connects his stare with Henry's; his youthful skin wizened and cracked now, his face contorted. In a blast of light, he meets the same fate as the others.

The light beam disappears leaving the street in darkness once again. Regina and Emma rush across the road to their son. Picking him up and brushing him off, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Moms! I'm fine!" he wheezes.

Small kisses cover his head and face, hot tears from the mayor falling into his hair.

"Mom, I said I'm ok, please don't cry,"

"I'm just so relieved dear, so happy you're safe," Regina sniffs and cocoons him into a solo hug as Emma moves to help a transformed Ruby.

"That magic was awesome! You and Mom were amazing!"

Looking over her sons head, Regina watches Emma check Ruby over, inspecting her cut arms, mouthing something inaudible that makes the young wolf laugh.

"Yes, she is," Regina murmurs.

"Henry! Emma!"

From down the main street, the Charmings approach, the smaller Snow supporting her taller husband, he's noticeably injured, dried blood covering the left side of his face and neck.

"Is everyone ok?" Snow asks, using her free arm to comfort Ruby.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Henry exclaims, leaving Regina's arms and greeting his grandparents.

"You ok son?" David asks, a firm hand gripping Henry's shoulder.

"Yeah, everyone's fine," Ruby smiles, Emma leaving to let Snow take over the nurse role.

"Where did those creatures go? How did you defeat them…David and I saw light flash a few streets away,"

Henry puffs his chest out proudly.

"It was my Moms, both of them. They did this super cool magic and it made the vampires explode!"

"Emma? And Regina?" Snow looks confused at her husband, "Emma how did you-?"

Snow's question is cut off as she turns and her eyes fall on her daughter in the embrace of the mayor.

Arms are intertwined, each woman enveloped in the other, their bodies pressed together. Regina's lips are planted firmly on Emma's, their eyes shut and their noses touching.

Breaking away from the kiss, Emma keeps her eyes closed for a moment longer.

"Open your eyes Miss Swan,"

Slowly Emma obeys. Her eyelashes flutter and she finds herself staring directly into Regina's chocolate brown eyes. A soft and playful smirk plays on the brunette's lips, her lids heavy and focused completely on Emma.

"Did…did that just happen?"

"It did, yes Miss Swan,"

"In front of our son?"

Regina's cheeks tinge crimson.

"Yes"

"In front of my parents?"

A satisfied chuckle reaches Emma's ears.

"Oh Yes,"

"Then why can't I hear shouting?"

Regina laughs properly now, the corners of her eyes crinkling, her lips full and wide.

"Because I cast a silencing spell,"

Sure enough, as Emma turns her head to look at the other inhabitants of the street, she sees a bubble separate them from, a knowing glance from Ruby, a beaming Henry and the clearly shocked Snow White, her hands moving wildly, pointing at her and Regina and then to David, who stands wincing at each word Emma is sure her mother is screeching at him.

Still enclosed in Regina's arms, Emma bites her lip to hold back her laughter, her body awash with relief.

"Would you like me to recant the spell?"

Turning to face the mayor again, Emma's gaze flickers from Regina's raised eyebrows to her plump lips.

"Nah…leave it for a little longer…"

With a wicked smirk, Emma leans in and captures Regina in another perfect kiss.


	9. Party Time

Chapter 9 – Party Time

**Hey Everyone! ****Updating super quick to get the finals chapters up. **** This has been amazing, I've been so blown away that anyone has read or enjoyed this, so thank you so, so much, it means the world! Enjoy this little chapter to wrap things up, and look out for a slightly saucy epilogue coming soon. I'm beta-less right now, so any and all mistakes are my own. Keep it real guys xx**

* * *

The next night at the mayor's mansion is buzzing with happiness, excitement and relief; all expected at a belated Halloween party after nearing the potential end of the world.

Inside, children are laughing, tasteful music is playing and everyone is enjoying the large spread of food and drink laid out in the kitchen and dining room. Everyone in Storybrooke is there in an array of costumes; a fair few ghosts, but not one vampire in sight.

Henry Mills, back in full costume has his head stuck in a bowl of water, bobbing for apples, cheered on by his friends; a Power Ranger, an alien and a scuba diver.

Close to them, a beaten up but healing, Ruby is dressed as a classic witch, handing out sweets and candy to a little bunch of small children, all dressed as tiny werewolves.

"Aren't you guys just the cutest little pack?"

The dining room now clear and the food ready for her, a tall blonde cowboy grabs a plate from the end of the table and begins to fill it with everything it can carry. Emma Swan's high ponytail bounces as she samples each tasty recipe.

"God I love your cooking Regina, "she mumbles, as she thinks, to herself.

"Why thank you Miss Swan,"

Her low husk hits Emma's ears like a tempting cadence. Regina moves closer to the table and assesses the sheriff's costume in more detail. The brown leather chaps sculpt Emma's taught thighs so perfectly; the mayor can almost overlook the ridiculous fringes. There is nothing, however, Regina can find wrong with the upper portion of Emma's costume. The white t-shirt and tight, open waistcoat define her toned arms, the whole thing topped off with a cowboy hat perched on the blonde's head, soft curls framing her face.

Emma feels Regina move closer, but keeps her attention on the food in front of her, her nerves holding her back.

"So I take it your mother still isn't all too pleased with our little scene last night?"

Emma turns her head to see Snow standing outside the dining room, attempting to hide her scowl, pretending she isn't watching their every move. David, dressed as a frog, takes her arm and guides her away.

"She'll come round," Emma reasons

"And she's come as a princess…how original (!)"

"It's what she knows, give her a bre- "

Turning to face her now, Emma takes her first glance at Regina's costume; a sinful evening dress from her time in the enchanted forest. The beautiful corset is set in black diamonds; each rib adorned with fine lace, long black skirts fall behind the brunette, her legs wearing tight, shiny leggings, pointed boots on her feet.

"Speaking of 'original'...?"

Regina purses her lips and narrows her eyes at Emma.

"I told you, it disgusts me how wicked stepmothers are portrayed at Halloween, I wanted to show them how it's done," she replies.

Emma's eyes drag down the mayor very slowly, seeing exactly how 'it's done'.

"Emma…I was meaning to ask you, was it really that easy for that…" Regina pauses, holding her tongue on some choice words, "temptress to seduce you?"

Regina raises her eyebrows, hoping her jealous tone was minor.

Emma gives a charming sideways smile.

"To be honest, I wasn't interested at all…until she shape shifted into you,"

Emma faces Regina now, blushing, Regina smirks with her tongue pressed on the inside of her cheek.

"Is that so?"

"Uhuh…"

Stepping closer, Emma drops her gaze and takes in the full view of Regina's ample chest; the corset has set out so alluringly for the sheriff.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?"

"Are the boobs really necessary?"

Regina chuckles, placing one finger under Emma's chin, pulling her closer.

"But Miss Swan, I thought a plunging neck line was all it took?"


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Well this is the end of my very first Swan Queen fanfiction, and it has been awesome. ThankyouThankyouThankyou to everyone who read and/or reviewed, you guys made it awesome to write! Enjoy this little end chapter and I'll catch you on the next fic! Megan xxx I don't own anything. This chapter contains sexual scenes, this is your warning, don't read if that's not your thing **

* * *

The air seems so cool and soothing on her bare skin, the several sweat beans on her brow sigh in relief. Looking up at the ceiling, her whole body on edge with anticipation, Emma Swan tries with all her strength to steady her heart rate.

Wriggling impatiently, the silk sheets moving like water against her naked form, Emma lets out a restless groan.

"Reginnnaaa…,"

"Sshh, patience Miss Swan,"

The mayor's voice comes from the base of the bed Emma is laying on, letting her know where her lover is.

One soft kiss is planted on Emma's ankle.

Another, on her calf.

The next, on her knee.

Emma takes a deep breath as Regina begins to kiss her way up her body. Her lips are soft when they kiss the top of the blonde's thigh, but the one placed on the inside of her hipbone is open-mouthed and wet,

Emma lets out a small whimper.

Bypassing Emma's aching centre, Regina continues her path upwards, her head bobbing and following every contour of Emma's flesh. Reaching Emma's hard nipples, Regina's tongue can't help but dart out and lap at them.

"Oohh goddd,"

"No…not quite, but close," Regina teases, her mouth closing over Emma's breast now, suckling softly.

"Always so…full of it," Emma manages to moan breathlessly.

Regina stops her attack on Emma's senses, sitting up and straddling the sheriff, her dark hair falling on each side of her face as she looks down at the younger woman.

"I have every right to be," Regina replies, puffing out her chest.

Emma traces the edges of the plum, lace bra covering the mayor's breasts with her gaze.

"Hell yes you do,"

A smug smile plays on Regina's lips.

"I meant, I have every right to be because I currently have you between my legs," Regina throws back at Emma, "but thank you dear,"

Emma smirks and reaches up, her hands cupping Regina's perfect mounds. Itching to get underneath, Emma unhooks the bra with one skilled hand and peels it off slowly.

"Wow," Emma whispers in awe, greedily taking in the image.

Regina silences her with a deep kiss, her tongue slipping in and swirling. Both of their bodies now pressed against each other; skin on skin. Closing her eyes to enjoy this new sensation, Emma runs her fingertips up Regina's spine and into her soft hair. The kiss becomes more passionate, hands move, exploring, and nearing the very pulses of their sex.

"Mmm…Emma,"

Emma lets out a low groan.

"One more time…just say my name One. More. Time, "she pleads.

Regina stops and pauses, looking directly into Emma's eyes, the back of her free hand gliding tenderly over the sheriff's cheek, fingers tracing the soft skin of her lips and drifting across her jaw line.

"I love you…Emma,"


End file.
